Green and Blue
by Lonicera Japonica
Summary: Fifty sentences about the relationship between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Yes, in a slashy way.


**Air**

Beast Boy _hates_ it when Cyborg sneaks up and blows into his ear like that, but after a minute and a half of Cyborg's laughing at the way he falls off the sofa in shock, he can't help but join in; after all, he has the rest of the day to plot his revenge.

**Apples**

Beast Boy thinks that one of the nicest things Cyborg has ever done for him was to grudgingly forgo finishing the leftover roast beef in favor of just eating an apple.

**Beginning**

It's only the beginning of the horror movie and Beast Boy really doesn't have a legitimate excuse to be clinging to Cyborg's arm like that; Raven rolls her eyes and mutters "idiots" under her breath.

**Bugs**

Cyborg has gotten in the habit of not smashing bugs that skitter across his computer screen on the grounds that Beast Boy may have had a nice conversation with one of them at some point.

**Coffee**

Even half-robots run low on energy at two 'o clock in the morning, so Beast Boy brings Cyborg a cup of coffee while he works on the T-car.

**Dark**

Beast Boy could easily use his cat form to see through the gloom, but he chooses to cling to Cyborg's back and let himself be carried out of the darkness.

**Despair**

It's a slow Sunday on which Beast Boy finally realizes he might never see Terra again; Cyborg wishes he could do something, anything other than wait for him to come out of his room and listen to the rhythmic thudding of Beast Boy's feet swinging against the wall.

**Doors**

Much as it amused Cyborg to see Beast Boy repeatedly walk into his bedroom door, which was stubbornly refusing to open properly, he did eventually fix it.

**Drink**

Beast Boy has had a bad day and really just wants to go home, but when Cyborg shoves him back into his seat, rattles him back and forth by the head a little, and says "Come on, man, just have another drink, okay?" while pushing a glass into his hands, he decides that maybe he doesn't feel as terrible as he thought.

**Duty**

They will both grumble and complain all the way to the crime scene and possibly take out their frustration on the robber a little harder than he deserves, all the while reminding themselves that technically, saving the city is more important than making out on the sofa.

**Earth**

The first time the Titans take a trip into outer space, they watch their home planet receding in the window behind them, and Beast Boy links his arm around Cyborg's, skin to metal, and says with a grin, "Green and blue, dude."

**End**

"I'm really sorry that she doesn't remember you, man, but…well, I still do."

**Fall**

Punted off the scaffolding by Cinderblock's craggy foot, Cyborg experiences half a second of blind panic before he sees Beast Boy diving after him.

**Fire**

"Yeah, yeah, fire pretty, I get it, but you're one lucky bug that I was around when your little fuzzy moth-ified butt almost got fried in that lamp, man."

**Flexible**

Cyborg has seen Beast Boy turn into a leopard just to stretch every muscle in perfect, fluid synchronization plenty of times, but he never knew that he could do that in regular human form, too.

**Flying**

For Cyborg, the best part of flying isn't the way the city drops away beneath them or how the wind feels or the sensation of being completely free; it's the fact that he gets to share it with Beast Boy.

**Food**

They may be limited by dietary practices on opposite ends of the spectrum, but together they are an unstoppable force in the kitchen; Waffle Day is an occasion to be feared and looked forward to by all.

**Foot**

Beast Boy is the one charged with locating and retrieving Cyborg's disembodied foot after the battle, because if he accidentally damages it further in the process, Cyborg might actually forgive him.

**Grave**

Cyborg always knows when Beast Boy is thinking about Terra because of that certain look on his face, and it always reminds him of the monument to their martyr buried deep underneath the city…he wants her back, he honestly does, but he wishes he could have her back and have Beast Boy, too.

**Green**

Cyborg is the only person who has ever seen a picture of Beast Boy when he was normal and told him, honestly, that he looks better green.

**Head**

Such affectionate nicknames as "chrome dome" and "moss top" are the reason Raven refuses to ever take them into public again while interesting boys with eyeliner and tortured souls are anywhere nearby.

**Hollow**

It's not until Cyborg finds a single green sock inexplicably lodged into one of the hollow spaces under his chest panel that he decides a little personal space might be a _good_ thing.

**Honor**

Robin can't even begin to understand why they have decided to gang up on him outside the game room with twin expressions that suggest they've had too much sugar and not enough to keep them occupied, but when he is backed into a corner and cheerfully asked if he would like to be the best man at the wedding, all he can do is roll his eyes and sigh, "I'd be honored."

**Hope**

Beast Boy has never noticed before the way that Cyborg makes excuses to leave the room when he strips off his uniform after a hard workout, but he's an optimistic guy, so he lets himself hope that it's not just a coincidence.

**Light**

Robin explicitly states that they are not allowed to make out in the squad car while they cart Dr. Light off to prison—the poor man has been traumatized enough.

**Lost**

Cyborg is grateful for the GPS he installed in the T-car when, after a pointless day trip during which he allowed Beast Boy to pick which corner they turned at every street so they'd have an excuse not to head back to the tower for a few more minutes, he finds that they are really and truly lost to a ridiculous degree.

**Metal**

Beast Boy doesn't think Cyborg looks like a freak at all—a little shinier than most people, sure, and with more of a tendency to rust, but in his book being made mostly of metal is classified as "pretty awesome."

**New**

This is still so new to them; Robin finally has to tell them flat-out to stop bothering to scramble to opposite sides of the sofa when people go through the room.

**Old**

Beast Boy refuses to believe that their future will really be like Starfire says, but not because he'll be bald; because he won't be with Cyborg.

**Peace**

There is never a peaceful moment between the two of them, and that's the way they like it.

**Poison**

Cyborg gags theatrically on the tofu Beast Boy has just shoved into his mouth without warning, as if he is really and truly about to die; Beast Boy just shakes his head and says, grinning, "You're such a sissy, dude."

**Pretty**

Starfire is the pretty one, and Raven is too (though she tries to hide it), and Robin has a flock of girls swooning over him at every turn—really, Beast Boy and Cyborg are the "ugly" ones, but the important thing is that they are attractive to each other.

**Rain**

Cyborg insists that he is waterproof for a full two minutes before giving up and letting Beast Boy perch on his shoulders and shield him from the rain with giant pterodactyl wings.

**Regret**

There was that one time that Beast Boy had been draped backward over Cyborg's shoulder (the flexible little twerp), staring up at him and grinning like a gratuitously self-satisfied loon, and Cyborg had been too scared to just kiss him at the time but now he wishes he would have.

**Roses**

Robin stands meekly in the living room, terminally embarrassed, while Starfire fawns over the roses like she is the luckiest girl in the universe; Cyborg elbows Beast Boy in the side and says, with a sly grin, "How come you never buy me flowers?"

**Secret**

They'd intended to keep it a secret at first, but living in the same tower with three close friends made that difficult, especially when one of them was Starfire—at least she had waited for Robin to actually swallow his breakfast cereal before blurting out the "good news."

**Snakes**

One of Beast Boy's favorite spots is Cyborg's weapon arm, because it's always warm; he likes to turn into a python and curl up around it for a nap.

**Snow**

Kissing in the snow, they have both decided, is cliché and stupid, and they refuse to participate in any activity that makes Starfire flutter and swoon at how romantic it is; still, another thing they have mutually decided is that when an opportunity arises, sometimes you just have to take it.

**Solid**

Beast Boy presses one ear to Cyborg's chest and knocks with one fist; "Just checking to see if you're solid," he explains, but doesn't move his head.

**Spring**

Beast Boy has perfected the art of shifting to tiger form mid-leap and tackling Cyborg to the floor as soon as he opens the door to his room.

**Stable**

Cyborg wants it on record that he protested and tried to change Beast Boy's mind for a full fifteen minutes before relenting and helping him release the horses from their undersized lodgings.

**Strange**

Yes, they are a green changeling and a half-man, half-robot, but really, stranger loves have prevailed.

**Summer**

They were lying motionless on the living room floor because it was approximately seven million degrees out and they were waiting for the parts to come in so Cyborg could fix the air conditioner, and he'd told Beast Boy at least six times to get off of him because it was too hot for this, but Beast Boy would just grunt incoherently and stay put.

**Taboo**

"You do not _ever_ under _any_ circumstances—I'm serious, _never ever no matter what_, not even if the world is coming to an end and you want to get one last 'annoy Beast Boy' point in before you bite the dust—you never get to call me Garfield, _ever_…unless you tell me your name first."

**Ugly**

"What an ugly dog," the blonde girl says to her friend, and Beast Boy whines piteously, but Cyborg scratches him reassuringly behind the ear and shoots back "Hey, why don't you try saying that to his face?"

**War**

The most epic battles the Teen Titans have ever faced occur on the living room sofa with the weapons of choice being video game controllers, and no one goes to jail in the end and the combatants always make up later over pizza.

**Water**

Beast Boy, in dolphin form, weaved and darted and leapt out of the water for several minutes just to show off, but he was soundly outshined by Cyborg's graceless and enthusiastic cannonball into the ocean.

**Welcome**

Cyborg can't stand it when, after a day out, he comes back to be tackled by a large green Labrador retriever, but he doesn't have the heart to shove him off and, with grudging reluctance, allows his face to be cheerfully slobbered upon.

**Winter**

"Snowball fight!" two voices declare in excited unison on the first snowy day of winter, and everyone else in the tower knows that no one will get any work done that day at all.

**Wood**

The really wicked thing about having a high-tech boyfriend is that he can burn your names into a tree with a laser.


End file.
